Cokelat dalam Modus
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kencan itu bukan dilakukan sambil lari-lari dan sembunyi seperti main petak umpet—seharusnya. Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'. BL. MayuMiko.


**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun! belongs to Izumi Tsubaki.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Canon, BL, MayuMiko, OOC, Miss typo(S), etc**

Diikutkan pada Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat' sekaligus merayakan ultah Mikorin tercinta.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_From: Mikoshiba Mikoto._

_Mayu, apa kau kosong hari ini?_

Satu pesan singkat yang berhasil membuat Kobayashi—yang saat itu sedang menjajah _handphone_ Mayu—berteriak kegirangan. Sambil melambai-lambaikan benda itu di muka kelas, dia berteriak, "Hoi, Maa-kun! Kau dapat pesan dari seorang gadis!"

Beberapa gadis di kelas menoleh dengan mata tajam. Namun Kobayashi tidak peduli. Yang namanya disebut hanya menoleh dengan wajah malas. "Gadis?"

Mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Mayu dan menoel pipinya, Kobayashi menyerahkan _handphone_ sang teman dengan gestur bangga. "Hah, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya seorang gadis? Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu kan?" Modus agar _fans_ perempuan Mayu berkurang hanya imajinasi semata.

"Mikoto-san?" Mayu membaca pesan yang masuk. "Ah, dia teman kakakku."

Seringai Kobayashi melebar seiring dengan semakin gelapnya aura gadis-gadis yang menguping pembicaraan itu. "Hahaha, kau hebat sekali, Maa-kun. Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan perhatian seseorang yang lebih tua—seperti seleramu." Wajahnya didekatkan, setengah berbisik dia bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan 'Mikoto-san' ini?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Penampilan dan sikapnya, tentu saja!" Kobayashi nyaris memukul Mayu dengan buku tebal di atas meja yang entah milik siapa. Melenguh kesal dengan sikap malas dan tidak peka sang teman. "Tentunya dia bukan orang sembarangan kan? Tak mungkin dia bisa menaklukkanmu kalau dia terlalu biasa saja."

Mayu mengedipkan matanya sekali. Kembali membayangkan sosok teman sang kakak yang kadang ditemuinya. "Mikoto-san … dia tinggi dan menarik perhatian. Banyak yang menyukainya. Dia pemalu dan tidak jujur, tapi seorang pekerja keras. Dia juga sangat menyukai bunga. Kakakku menjadikannya model untuk _heroine_ dalam _manga_-nya."

"Jangan-jangan dia … tipe populer?!" Tentu saja yang sampai pada bayangan Kobayashi bukanlah pemuda tampan dengan sikap labil yang selalu menjadi tumbal dari tingkah aneh teman-temannya. Seorang gadis mengenakan rok pendek khas gadis SMA yang berdiri malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah adalah bayangan dari penggambaran sosok 'Mikoto-san' yang diberikan Mayu. "Seleramu luar biasa, Maa-kun! Kudukung kau dengan Mikoto-san!" Ditunjuknya _handphone_ Mayu, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. "Balas dia sekarang juga. Tentu saja dengan cara yang pernah aku ajarkan padamu."

_To: Mikoshiba Mikoto_

_Ya. Ada apa Mikoto-san?_

Balasan datang tak kurang dari lima belas detik kemudian. Tampaknya sudah diketik lebih dulu sebelum menerima balasan.

_From: Mikoshiba Mikoto_

_Nozaki mengajakku untuk pergi ke toko yang cokelat Valentine pulang sekolah ini. Aku telanjur bilang aku sudah janji dengan temanku. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa. Kau mau menemaniku kan?_

"Hei, Maa-kun. Yang disebut 'Nozaki' di sini itu kakakmu ya?" Kobayashi yang mencuri baca dari samping bertanya sambil menunjuk nama dalam pesan Mikoto.

Mayu mengangguk. "Dia teman kakakku."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kakakmu mengajak Mikoto-san pergi ke toko cokelat? Biasanya hanya perempuan yang pergi ke sana untuk membeli cokelat Valentine kan?"

Sebagai adik yang baik, tentu saja Mayu tahu jika Mikoto pasti akan dipaksa untuk berpose di sana seperti seorang gadis 'sungguhan'. Wajar saja jika pemuda _tsundere_ itu menolak. Namun Umetaro pasti tidak akan mudah melepaskannya. Demi mendapatkan gambar sempurna untuk Mamiko. "Mikoto-san, dia … spesial bagi Kakak."

Sebuah imajinasi mengerikan singgah ke otak pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik itu. Bayangan seorang gadis dengan pemuda yang berjalan berdua ke toko cokelat dengan aura bunga-bunga dan penuh cinta. _Tidak bisa dibiarkan begini! Bagaimanapun juga Maa-kun harus jadi dengan Mikoto-san, jika tidak maka selama SMP aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar!_

Tangan Mayu digenggam erat. Pandangan mata yang bersinar meyakinkan diberikan. "Tenang saja, Maa-kun. Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan Mikoto-san. Jangan sampai kalah dengan kakakmu!"

"Hm."

.

…*…

.

_From: Nozaki Mayu_

_Ya. Aku jemput di depan gerbang sekolah, Mikoto-san._

Mikoto mengedipkan matanya. Menggaruk kepalanya. Menyangga dagunya.

_De javu._

Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi kapan? Di mana? Dengan siapa? Nama Mayumayu, gadis pemilik blog yang sempat berbalas e-mail dengannya kemarin dulu, singgah di benaknya. Oh, namanya juga mirip dan mereka sama-sama menyukai judo. Jangan-jangan …

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, menepis pikiran bodoh itu. Tidak mungkin, Nozaki Mayu terlalu pemalas untuk bisa menggambar sebagus itu! Fakta jika Mayu adalah adik satu darah dari _mangaka shoujo_ terkenal anggap hanyalah hoax semata.

"Huh? Nozaki Mayu? Nozaki punya adik?" Yuu bertanya.

Mikoto tersentak, otomatis langsung menyembunyikan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku. Bertingkah seperti gadis yang kepergok menulis e-mail cinta untuk kekasihnya—tentu saja tanpa sengaja. "Hoi, Kashima! Jangan membaca pesan orang seenaknya saja!"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Gadis berjulukan pangeran itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Tapi dijemput seorang gadis? Pft, kau benar-benar tak ada kerennya, Mikoshiba!"

"Hah? Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Mayu itu laki-laki, tahu! Dia adik LAKI-LAKI Nozaki!"

"Namanya Mayu tapi dia laki-laki?!" teriak Yuu dengan kekagetan yang hiperbolis. "Tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Itu kalimat yang sama dengan saat pertama kali kau tahu namaku Mikoto kan?"

Yuu terkekeh dan berlutut di hadapan Mikoto a la pangeran. Gadis-gadis di kelas mereka mulai menjerit serempak. Mawar merah imajiner mekar di sekelilingnya. "Bukan salahku bukan? Aku tak pernah mengira kau memiliki nama yang seindah itu, rusa kecilku."

PEESHHH~~~

Tawa Yuu kembali meledak melihat wajah Mikoto yang memerah. Menyeka air mata yang menetes di sudut matanya, dia berkata, "Hahaha! Kau memang tidak cocok bersikap seperti seorang pangeran! Kau memang lebih cocok diperlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh seorang laki-laki. Jangan bilang kau gay dengan adik Nozaki itu!"

"Ke-KENAPA KESIMPULANMU JADI SEPERTI ITUUUU?!"

"Wuahahaha! Mukamu merah sekali, Mikoshiba!"

"SIALAN KAU, KASHIMAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kalau saja aku tak punya janji dengan Senpai siang ini, pasti aku sudah mengajak Chiyo-chan mengikutimu berkencan hari ini."

"SIAPA YANG BERKENCAN, BODOH! DAN JANGAN AJAK CHIYO MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL ABNORMAL KESUKAANMU ITU!"

.

…*…

.

Menengok ke kanan kiri, seperti pencuri yang sedang mengincar barang berharga, Mikoto keluar dari sekolah. Setelah memastikan tak ada Kashima Yuu di sekitarnya, pemuda itu segera berlari cepat hingga ke gerbang tempat rekannya menunggu. Tak mau ambil resiko kepergok oleh teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan itu dan mendapatkan lebih banyak ejekan. Hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu dilakukannya, mengingat Yuu pasti sudah ditangkap oleh ketua klub drama dan diseret paksa untuk mengikuti kegiatan klubnya.

"Mayu!" panggilnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah bersandar pada gerbang. "Maaf … hosh … membuatmu menunggu … hosh …" diucapkan dengan ngos-ngosan dan keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya.

Satu tangan diulurkan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Oh, terima kasih." Diterima dengan suka cita. Terharu dengan sikap _gentleman_ sang bungsu Nozaki. Langsung digunakan untuk menyeka keringat di belakang leher. Ada rasa aneh saat benda itu menempel pada kulitnya. "Agak lengket …"

"Tidak dicuci selama setahun."

"HIIII!" kain berwarna hitam gelap itu segera dilempar kembali ke pemiliknya. Dengan wajah horor Mikoto menyeka leher belakangnya, membayangkan kotoran apa saja yang sudah menempel di sana. Memasang ekspresi paling garang, dia memandang Mayu. "Hei, malas pun ada batasnya! Cuci benda itu begitu kau pulang nanti. Dengan sabun dan anti bakteri—tentu saja!"

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat itu saja yang diberikan Mayu. Kembali memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam tas. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?"

Mikoto mengangkat bahu, masih sibuk mengusap-usap leher belakangnya, seolah sebuah jerawat raksasa akan tumbuh tiba-tiba di sana. "Terserah kau saja. Aku juga tidak memikirkan akan pergi ke mana, sih."

"Toko alat tulis." _Karena pesediaan spidol untuk menggambar di klub judo sudah habis kemarin._

"Huh?" Mikoto mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mendahului Mayu. "Kakak adik sama saja. Apa kalian tidak punya tujuan lain kalau sedang main?"

Mayu mengedipkan matanya sekali. "Mikoto-san sendiri, biasanya pergi ke mana?"

Senjata makan tuan. Mikoshiba Mikoto tahu seharusnya dia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu terlebih dahulu. Selama ini, pergi ke manapun dia selalu bersama Umetaro, itupun hanya ke toko alat tulis untuk membeli peralatan membuat manga. Kalaupun pergi ke tempat lain pun, juga hanya sekedar sebagai referensi untuk membuat manga. "Ukh … toko … boneka?"

Di luar dugaan, Mayu tidak tertawa. Dia hanya menimpali dengan 'Oh' saja. "Mau ke sana?"

Jongkok dengan wajah jumawa, stress memilih warna celana dalam _action figure_ terbarunya? Bunuh saja Mikoto kalau sampai melakukannya di depan Mayu. "Tidak! Mungkin lebih baik ke toko alat tulis saja!"

"Baik."

Dan keheningan menguar. Sejauh yang Mikoto ingat, lingkungannya tidak pernah hening—kecuali detik-detik menjelang _deathline_ manga di rumah Nozaki. Selalu ada yang tertawa, berteriak, menjerit atau apapun. Maka dari itu, suasana seperti ini dirasanya sangat jarang terjadi.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada lingkungan sekitar, Mikoto hanya mendapati berbagai macam toko yang dihias dengan pernak pernik berwarna merah muda dan para gadis yang berkeliaran sembari berteriak dan berbisik antar sesamanya. Banyak pula yang mengarahkan mata padanya—padanya dan Mayu. Dan saat dia menoleh, gadis itu akan membuang muka dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Menurut pengalaman, hanya ada dua jenis gadis yang bereaksi seperti itu. Jika tidak terlalu tergila-gila padanya, maka … _fujoshi_ kelas kakap sedang mencari asupan.

Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Mayu berjalan di belakangnya dengan cara yang normal. Dan ya … dia berjalan dengan sangat normal. Tenang, tanpa ekspresi, tak banyak membantah dan penurut luar biasa. Sempurna andai saja mereka tak terlihat seperti pasangan _uke tsundere_ yang tengah ngambek dan _seme kuudere_ perhatian.

Gerah, Mikoto menoleh ke belakang. "Hei, Mayu. Jangan berjalan di belakangku seperti anak ayam begitu!" Merona mendengar kikikan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Kembali memalingkan wajah, dia berkata, "Dan percepat langkahmu!"

"Ya."

Dan berjalan beriringan hanya membawa puluhan kilatan _blitz_ kamera tiap menitnya. Mikoto mulai bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan gadis zaman sekarang.

"_Senpai_! Sepertinya yang merah muda ini cocok dengan—UAKH!"

"PELECEHAN!"

Dengan pendengaran yang setara dengan kelelawar, Mikoto menoleh ke salah satu butik berisikan gaun-gaun manis dengan lok lebar dan pita warna-warni—toko baju _lolita_ tepatnya. Dari kaca jendela yang transparan, dia dapat melihat pasangan _sadomaso_ paling tenar di sekolah sedang berada di dalamnya. Lengkap dengan kekerasan, otot, air mata dan gaun renda-renda merah muda.

Dia rasa dia tahu pasti bagaimana situasinya.

Pasang wajah membatu. Hati langsung menjerit histeris. Lupa-lupa ingat perkataan Yuu siang tadi tentang janji dengan senior pendek tapi sangar dari kelas tiga. _A-apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Jangan-jangan berkencan?! Ternyata hubungan mereka memang …_

"Jangan main-main kau, Kashima! Cepat pilih satu gaun untuk pemeran putri dan kita kembali ke sekolah sekarang juga!"

Oh, belanja kostum untuk pementasan ternyata.

Gadis tampan yang dibentak hanya buang muka sambil pasang wajah kesal. "Tidak sebelum Senpai berjanji akan memerankan sang putri untuk pentas berikutnya."

Manekin yang terangkat dan siap dilemparkan ke kepala Kashima bukan hanya kiasan semata. Sepertinya pembunuhan berdarah dengan senjata tumpul akan benar-benar terjadi kali ini. Dalam hati, Mikoto menyumpahi Yuu sebagai makhluk paling bodoh dan masokis di seluruh dunia.

"Mikoto-san," panggil Mayu, mengalihkan dunia Mikoto seketika.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau masuk ke toko itu?"

"A-apa?"

"Sejak tadi kau memandanginya. Siapa tahu sekarang kau memiliki hobi baru mengoleksi gaun _lolita._"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

.

…*…

.

Mikoshiba Mikoto. Pemuda tampan dengan setuja fans wanita yang siap menyerangnya dari jauh, meneriakkan namanya seolah dia adalah idola satu semesta, menjadikannya obyek yang pantas digilai dan diimajinasikan dalam mimpi. Karena Mikoto adalah sosok yang jauh dan tak terhingga, tak dapat disentuh, pangeran yang selalu pergi tiap kali didekati.

Setidaknya, itulah gambaran sosok Mikoto bagi orang-orang awam.

Laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik daftar menu dengan wajah horor di kafe yang didekorasi dengan nuansa merah muda dan hati bertebaran di mana-mana jelas tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Sayangnya, itulah kondisi seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto sekarang.

Pemuda berwajah datar di hadapannya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa Mikoto-san masih marah padaku karena toko pakaian tadi?"

Mikoto menggeleng pelan, masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik daftar menu. Dituduh memiliki hobi baru dengan gaun merah muda berenda-renda memang mengerikan. Namun jelas belum cukup mengerikan untuk membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini. "Anggap saja aku sudah lupa soal hal itu."

"Lalu, apa Mikoto-san marah karena aku meninggalkan dompetku di rumah?"

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Satu-satunya alasan hingga kini mereka terdampar di kafe bernuansa merah muda khas remaja wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta adalah karena kemalasan—dan sedikit kebodohan—Mayu. Tiba-tiba jatuh terhempas di tengah jalan, Mikoto nyaris saja mengeluarkan _charger handphone_-nya andai saja tidak mendengar suara perut dari sang kawan—oh, ternyata Mayu masih manusia, bukan robot seperti dugaannya.

Menyeretnya ke kafe terdekat—yang mirisnya didekorasi khusus untuk pasangan kekasih yang tengah berkencan menjelang Valentine—Mikoto mendapati kenyataan jika Mayu lupa membawa dompetnya. Mikoto menepuk dahi. Untung saja uang sakunya baru tiba hari ini, dan lagi gaji tambahan dari Nozaki cukup untuk menambah isi dompetnya yang kritis akibat pembelian _action figure_ yang berlebihan bulan lalu. Intinya, dia bisa mentraktir Mayu.

Namun yang membuatnya pucat tiba-tiba dan labil luar biasa seperti Chiyo yang mendapat praduga jika Nozaki dekat dengan seorang wanita—terkadang pria juga—bukan itu, melainkan …

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepala lagi. "Bukan juga karena itu. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada diri sendiri yang memilih kafe ini dan terlalu gengsi untuk pergi. Sementara baiknya memang aku pergi saja …"

"Hm?"

Mikoto memberikan kode dengan matanya agar Mayu menoleh ke belakang. Tempat sepasang sejoli sedang melakukan pembicaraan romantis.

"Waka, adegan tadi luar biasa bukan? Terutama saat tokoh prianya memakan cokelat yang sudah diberi racun sehingga dia berubah jadi monster dan membunuh seluruh kota! Itu adalah bagian terbaiknya. Darah yang muncrat di mana-mana dan daging gosong yang bertebaran!"

"Seo-senpai … tolong jangan bicarakan itu sementara aku sedang makan kue strawberry-ku … mual rasanya …"

"Dan otak yang terlempar itu! Sangat mengagumkan bukan! Lendirnya luar biasa!"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya padaku ya, Seo-senpai?!"

Coret saja kata romantis di deskripsi sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" Mayu bertanya. Tak mengerti pada tingkah Mikoto yang bersikap seolah dua orang itu adalah pembunuh bayaran atau teroris internasional saja. Walau pembicaraan mereka memang mengisyaratkan hal yang sama.

"Temanku …" berpikir sejenak. "Bukan, yang perempuan adalah teman Chiyo sementara yang laki-laki adalah adik kelas Nozaki. Dan aku tidak sengaja terseret ke dalamnya," dia meralat cepat.

Mayu kembali menoleh ke belakang, mengamati sebentar pembicaraan absurd nyaris nyerempet pembulian pasangan unik tersebut. "Tidak menyapa?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau mereka tahu aku ada di sini. Bisa habis harga diriku nanti." Mikoto menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih jauh di balik daftar menu, menggerutu singkat menyesali nasibnya hari ini. Dia belum ingin berakhir dengan menjadi salah satu korban bulian seorang Seo Yuzuki dan olok-olokan satu sekolah karena ketahuan jalan ke kafe merah muda—bersama anak SMP pula, laki-laki pula—sungguh sengsara hidupnya.

Tampaknya pemuda berwajah datar di hadapannya tidak terlalu peduli. Menyantap kue cokelat di hadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu datar. "Mikoto-san tidak pesan?"

"A-aku? Aku sudah kenyang … kau saja …" Kemiripan kata-kata dengan gadis yang menolak makan banyak di hadapan pacarnya itu hanya kebetulan semata. Mikoto hanya malas mengingat jumlah cokelat yang dimakannya di sekolah tadi karena malas membawanya pulang. Mual ia jika harus makan benda itu sekali lagi.

Sepotong kue cokelat melayang ke depan wajahnya. Sendok perak yang membawanya terhubung pada lengan panjang berotot milik Nozaki Mayu.

"A-apa?!"

Kesempatan Mikoto membuka mulut digunakan untuk menjejalkan benda itu ke dalamnya. Muka memerah hebat. Belum sempat pemuda berambut merah itu menelan kue dan melontarkan protes, Mayu sudah menaikkan kembali daftar menu untuk menutupi wajah Mikoto.

"Mereka menoleh ke arah sini."

"Huh?" Dan baru dia ingat mengenai keberadaan Seo Yuzuki dan Wakamatsu Hirotaka. Mengintip takut-takut dari samping menu, dia mendapati Hirotaka yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan wajah paling iri sekaligus nelangsa yang pernah ada. Dan berkata …

"Enaknya … Harusnya datang ke sini memang dengan pacar ya, Seo-senpai …"

Dan Mikoto benar-benar berharap ada lubang di bawah kakinya saat itu juga.

.

…*…

.

Pena dan pensil. Entah bagaimana Mikoto akhirnya ikut membeli beberapa peralatan menggambar yang dibutuhkannya. Berpikir untuk menyusul Mayu yang sejak tadi berada di bagian peralatan sekolah, dia justru menemukan pemuda itu tengah berdiri dengan wajah jumawa di bagian buku panduan menggambar komik.

"Ma … Mayu … jangan bilang kau menjadi _mangaka shoujo manga _juga …" diucapkan dengan nada horor yang hiperbolis. Tolonglah Umetaro saja sudah cukup banyak membawa kejadian aneh di sekelilingnya, jika ditambah dengan Mayu maka … kiamat hidupnya pasti tiba!

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Mikoto menarik napas lega. Buku dimasukkan ke keranjang belanja bersama beberapa spidol dan buku lain. Mikoto menjerit histeris dalam hati.

"Kau tertarik pada_ manga_?" tanyanya sambil mengamati isi keranjang Mayu. Beberapa buku panduan komik terdapat di dalamnya. Mikoto mengambil salah satunya secara acak.

PANDUAN MENGGAMBAR KOMIK_ ECCHI_

Muka horor muncul seketika. Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan di balik wajah super datar Mayu tersimpan jiwa mesum kelas atas yang tidak tertandingi? Mungkin saja. Menurut salah satu tokoh _anime_ terjebak di dunia _game_ yang ia tonton, laki-laki hanya terdiri atas dua tipe. Mesum terbuka atau mesum tertutup. Mikoto jelas tipe yang pertama. Chiyo akan dengan senang hati mengukuhkan kategorinya setelah beberapa kali menjadi korban telepon tentang motif celana dalam. Dan mungkin Mayu adalah tipe yang kedua.

Mikoshiba Mikoto menari bahagia menemukan calon partnernya

"Mayu, kau … suka hal seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau membelinya?"

"Demi teman di klub judo." Dia berpikir sejenak sambil memandang deretan rak alat seni yang berjejer. "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan.

_Itu … ITU MAKSUDNYA APAAAAA?!_

"Mayu, itu …"

"Nozaki-kun! Lihat-lihat, ada diskon besar-besaran untuk tinta!" Suara cempreng bernada tinggi terdengar dari salah satu rak. Seorang gadis berambut orange menyala tampak menunjuk rak berisi deretan tinta. Pria tinggi besar berwajah datar di sampingnya.

Mayu mengedip sebentar. "Ah, itu Kakak."

Pemuda itu nyaris saja berbelok untuk menyapa Kakaknya andai saja Mikoto tidak mencengkram tangannya. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengajakmu pergi hari ini? Kita harus menyingkir sekarang, sebelum Nozaki melihat kita dan memaksa kita untuk ikut bersama mereka."

"Ah." Mayu hanya dapat diam ditarik Mikoshiba menuju kasir.

Di gang yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan, Chiyo menoleh, menangkap sosok berambut hitam dengan seragam SMP yang cukup akrab di matanya. "Mayu-kun?"

"Tidak mungkin" Umetaro memasang wajah paham khas dirinya. "Mayu terlalu malas pergi ke toko alat tulis seperti ini. Dia lebih suka mengirimiku pesan untuk membelikannya alat tulis dan memintaku mengantarkannya ke rumah."

"Nozaki-kun … sebenarnya kau ini sayang adik atau menjadi pembantunya?"

.

…*…

.

Mikoshiba Mikoto terjebak di antara cokelat-cokelat yang menggunung. Namun kali ini benda-benda itu bukan untuknya, dan jika dia menginginkannya, dia harus merogoh sakunya untuk mendapatkannya. Lebih mudahnya saja, mari kita sebut tempat itu sebagai toko cokelat. Menutup muka dengan sebuah cokelat berukuran besar dengan kertas pembungkus motif hati dan pita merah muda, Mikoto berdiri di pojok toko bersama seorang pemuda muka datar.

Jika bertanya alasannya, tentu saja adalah karena di tengah jalan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan—lagi-lagi—pasangan Seo Yuzuki dan Wakamatsu Hirotaka sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Panik, Mikoto segera menarik Mayu masuk ke dalam toko terdekat. Yang sialnya adalah toko cokelat. Dan lebih sial lagi, merupakan tujuan pasangan eksentrik itu.

Seakan itu belum cukup buruk, ternyata di dalam toko ternyata sudah datang terlebih dulu duo klub drama, Kashima Yuu dan Hori Masayuki yang sedang … mengambil gambar interior toko cokelat? Hm, mungkin mereka akan membuat drama tentang Valentine—entahlah.

Huh, masih bagus Umetaro dan Chiyo tidak ada di sini.

Cring!

Lonceng di pintu masuk berbunyi. Seorang gadis mungil datang bersama pria tinggi. Mikoto yakin, Dewi Fortuna pasti sedang cuti menemaninya hari ini.

"Ki-kita harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini, Mayu!" bisik Mikoto sambil menggunakan tubuh Mayu sebagai tameng agar tak terlihat oleh Hirotaka yang lewat di dekat mereka.

"Tidak bisa jika tanpa ketahuan."

Mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling toko, tampaknya Umetaro masih memblokir pintu masuk, mengambil gambar sebuah kotak cokelat untuk referensi menggambar shoujo manga. Memaksa Sakura untuk berpose dengan benda itu, yang tentu saja ditolak dengan histeris oleh sang gadis.

Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang lain adalah pintu untuk pembeli yang terletak di dekat kasir. Dan untungnya di sana tidak ada siapapun dari tiga pasangan neraka itu.

"Kita keluar dari sana?" tanya Mayu memastikan arah pandangan Mikoto. "Kita harus membeli sesuatu."

Mikoto menelan ludah. Dia tahu, hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya, mengingat Mayu dan dompet yang tertinggalnya. Mengambil satu cokelat di sisi kanannya secara acak dan menggandeng tangan temannya, Mikoto siap menerobos beberapa orang gadis yang tengah memilih cokelat.

Belok kanan!

Yuzuki dari arah jam tiga!

Belok kiri! Menyusuri gang berisikan bermacam-macam kotak cokelat dengan berbagai desain. Hirotaka yang terpisah dari pasangannya tampak sedang bergumam suram di ujungnya! Menggumamkan sesuatu seperti mbah dukun yang sedang baca mantra.

Kembali ke jalan semula!

"WAKAAA~~ Aku dapat cokelat yang sempurna!" Yuzuki kembali memblokirnya! Berlari ke arah Hirotaka sambil melambai-lambaikan cokelat pilihannya yang bergambar tengkorak.

Mikoto menjerit ngeri. Bukan hanya karena khawatir akan ketahuan. Namun juga karena selera Yuzuki yang kelewat abstrak dan mengerikan. Belum pernah dia melihat tipe perempuan seperti itu di _game_.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya terdorong keras ke rak. Sepasang tangan berotot mengunci pergerakannya. Nozaki Mayu adalah pelakunya. Menjadikan tubuhnya menjadi benteng untuk menutupi Mikoto dari Seo yang lewat dengan mata memicing curiga sebelum berlalu tak peduli.

Hm, rasanya Mikoto pernah melihat salah satu adegan seperti ini, mungkin di TV atau di sekolahnya … tapi … sepertinya bukan …. Bayangan Suzuki yang memojokkan tubuh Mamiko di lorong dalam wujud dua dimensi masuk ke dalam otaknya. Posenya dia rasa tidak jauh beda dengan sekarang. Pose yang disebut oleh para gadis remaja sebagai …

…_KABE-DON!_

Mendorong dada Mayu kaku dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ma-Mayu …"

"Sepertinya mereka telah pergi." Menggamit tangan Mikoto, pemuda itu melanjutkan larinya. "Lewat sini."

Musuh tangguh di depan. Yuu yang sedang merayu Masayuki, berhadiah tendangan cuma-cuma di punggungnya. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah belajar. Matanya mengarah sejenak pada Mikoto yang sedang berlari.

"Aaa! Senpai, coba lihat! Pasangan di sana sangat cocok ya!"

Untung saja Mayu sempat menyambar sebuah wig pirang panjang pada manekin perempuan yang sedang memeluk sebuah cokelat dan memakaikannya pada Mikoto. Jika tidak ada yang mengamati jika di bawah mantel tebalnya, 'sang gadis' menggunakan celana, maka Mikoto dan Mayu pasti akan segera didaulat sebagai pasangan idaman.

Masayuki ikut memperhatikan mereka, Mikoto sedikit ketar-ketir dengan bersembunyi di belakang Mayu. _Matilah aku, pasti Hori-senpai tahu ini aku! _Pikiran buruk itu menghantui otaknya. Bayangan Yuu yang akan mengejeknya sebagai _crossdresser_ mesum homo selama sisa SMA pasti akan menjadi nyata.

"Hm…, kurasa kau masih lebih tampan."

"SENPAIIIIII!"

_DIA PASTI PEMUJA WAJAH KASHIMA!_

Lolos dari pasangan dari klub drama, mereka melesat menuju kasir. Melenguh melihat panjangnya antrian, belum lagi Chiyo yang masih menemani Umetaro mengambil gambar mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

_Kali ini pasti tidak akan lolos …_

"Nozaki-kun! Bukankah gadis di sana terlihat seperti Mamiko?" katanya sambil menuntuk Mikoto secara terang-terangan.

Pemuda itu segera membelakangi mereka, mendorong Mayu untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah rak. Tangannya meraba bagian belakang kepala, tepatnya pada rambut palsu yang dipakainya. Sebuah pita besar terasa di ujung jarinya, membuatnya melengos pelan. Dosa apa dia sampai harus memakai benda ini?! Dia menutup wajahnya malu.

"Tidak! Mamiko lebih mungil dan manis dari pada gadis itu! Pundaknya lebih ramping dan pinggangnya lebih sempit! Itulah Mamiko yang sempurna!"

Di mana-mana sepertinya penuh oleh orang-orang yang terobsesi pada orang lain—atau karakter manga. Entah Mikoto harus senang atau sedih karena hidup di lingkungan seperti itu. Yang jelas Mikoto merasa kalah! Kenapa dia harus dibandingkan dengan tokoh dua dimensi ababil seperti Mamiko? Kenapa?!

Sudah tiba gilirannya untuk membayar.

"Ah, Nona membelikan cokelat sesuai kesukaan pacar Anda ya? Manisnya!" sapa sang penjaga kasir ramah sambil memandang Mikoto dan Mayu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri lagi di sampingnya.

"Uhm …"

Bahkan penjaga kasir pun tak sadar jika yang menempel di kepalanya adalah rambut palsu, diambil sembarangan pula dari manekin yang sekarang gundul plontos.

"Kalian pasangan serasi! Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya. Semuanya empat ribu yen."

"Ah ya, terima ka—"

_PASANGAN?!_

Terlambat sekali memang jika baru kaget sekarang.

.

…*…

.

"Mungkin aku akan memberikan rambut palsu ini untuk Nozaki. Dia pasti senang memiliki model untuk rambut Mamiko …"

"Hm."

"Yang aku bingungkan adalah cokelat ini … mau kuapakan benda ini … padahal sudah telanjur kubeli … tapi aku tak sanggup makan satu batang cokelat lagi …. Aku sudah mual …"

Mayu teringat pada satu karung cokelat pemberian para gadis yang diberikannya pada Kobayashi—hampir membuat temannya itu mati berdiri mengira Mayu sedang memberikan dia cokelat Valentine—dan direbutkan oleh banyak anak laki-laki di kelas. "Mikoto-san populer?"

"Tentu saja! Pria tampan sepertiku tidak mungkin dilewatkan oleh para gadis-gadis manis di sekolah! Mereka berebut memberikanku cokelat, padahal aku akan lebih senang jika mendapatkan tubuh mereka."

"Hm?"

Mikoto menyudut di dekat pot tanaman sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Malu akan kata-kata bodohnya sendiri. "Ukh … sebenarnya itu juga hadiah ulang tahun sih …"

Mayu menoleh. "Hari ini ulang tahun, Mikoto-san?"

"Oh, aku belum mengatakannya ya?" Mikoto bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu. "Karena ulang tahunku bertepatan dengan hari Valentine, entah mengapa semua orang selalu memberiku cokelat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Maka dari itu … tiap Valentine datang itu artinya … mabuk cokelat …" Mukanya pucat seketika mengingat jumlah cokelat yang sudah dimakannya seharian ini.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menepukkan tangannya tanda sebuah ide telah singgah ke otaknya. Diberikannya cokelat dengan bungkusan merah hati itu pada Mayu. "Ini untukmu saja."

"Cokelat Valentine?"

"Jangan anggap seperti itu, bodoh!" Wajah Mikoto memerah, mati-matian memalingkan wajah, yang malah terlihat seperti seorang gadis _tsundere_ yang baru menyatakan perasaannya dan berusaha mengelak. "Itu cokelat terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku … dan bahkan menolongku. La-lagipula aku hanya kasihan, sepertinya kau tidak mendapat satu cokelat pun dari perempuan!"

" … tapi ini hari ulang tahun Mikoto-san."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang memberi hadiah. Namun Mikoto-san malah membelikanku kue dan peralatan alat tulis. Bahkan cokelat juga."

Mikoto memerah. Sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tampak _cool_ di hadapan adik kelasnya. "I-itu … kau bisa menggantinya nanti. Lagipula … hari ini aku senang … meski banyak hal-hal aneh terjadi … aku cukup senang … Bukan berarti pergi denganmu menyenangkan! Hanya saja … ya … ya begitulah …"

Mayu menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, sama sekali tak terlihat tersenyum andai saja Mikoto bukan seseorang yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal detail. Belum sempat dia berkomentar apapun, Mayu sudah membuka mulut. "Aku juga senang, Mikoto-san."

Dan bunga-bunga imajiner bertebaran di antara angin musim dingin. Mikoto hanya berkomentar 'Oh,' sambil mendahului Mayu berjalan pulang. Menyembunyikan malu dan senangnya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya hari ini Umetaro tidak mengajaknya ke manapun, lho. Mikoto hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Mayu. Tapi jangan sampai kelepasan menyebutnya sebagai kencan, karena ini adalah 'hadiah ulang tahun' yang diinginkannya.

**.**

…**END…**

**.**

_**AN:**_

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini dan … selamat ulang tahun Mikorin! Semoga hubungannya sama Mayu makin langgeng ya #plak

Mau coba bikin FF fluff di tengah mood bikin angst ternyata lebih sulit, dan plotnya bener-bener kacau rasanya, salahkan saya yang menelantarkan FF ini selama 4 hari sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

Mengejar DL, aku berharap karya ini cukup baik untuk dipublish. Dan cukup layak untuk diikutkan event pahit manis cokelat. Oh ya, di bawah masih ada omake tentang white day, kalau berkenan baca juga ya ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~~~

**.**

…**OMAKE…**

**.**

14 Maret, atau yang dikenal dengan _white day_, Mikoshiba Mikoto mendapatkan sebuah bingkisan kecil dari Mayu yang dititipkan pada Umetaro. Dan isinya adalah …

… sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian kecil di atasnya. Serta sebuah kartu bertuliskan. 'Terima kasih atas segalanya dan mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya.'

Mikoto … dilamar?

Eh?

("Cincin perak! Benda yang paling diinginkan untuk hadiah _White Day_—dan tentu saja membuat Maa-kun menang dari kakaknya! Dengan begini aku akan punya pacar!" Teriakan hati Kobayashi nan jauh di sana tak terdengar oleh siapapun.)


End file.
